<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canon Meets Fanon by TheSerpentGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547270">Canon Meets Fanon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer'>TheSerpentGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doppelganger, Fanon, M/M, Multi, canon meets fanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY this is a weird fic based on canon sides meeting fanon selves based off this tumblr post here: https://the-blue-recluse.tumblr.com/post/620029613005012992/the-sides-are-lost-they-find-themselfes-in-a</p><p>DLAMPR (no remrom though, like theyre all together but roman and remus arent romantically involved… listen its a complicated thing meant to represent all the relationships in fanon so… its weird._)</p><p>Summary: The canon sides meet their fanon selves</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: sympathetic deceit and remus. remus being disgusting because its fucking remus.</p><p> </p><p>this is proba gonna be a plotless fluffy goofy series thats just a bunch of what if scenarios stitched together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM, dlampr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is all this?” Logan asked as the six stumbled through a white hall.</p><p>“I think it’s my new fuck tunnel.” Remus grinned as the others recoiled or groaned.</p><p>“Thomas wanted to see how we’re written in fanfiction.”</p><p>“Oh, the kind with orgies? And-”</p><p>“Remus for the love of God, shut up.” Virgil growled.</p><p>“No, Thomas mentioned the term ‘fanon’. This is us seeing how we are in… ‘fanon’.” Logan said.</p><p>“What’s fanon mean?” Patton asked.</p><p>“Ah yes, I absolutely know the definition of an obviously fake word made up by tumblr.” Janus rolled his eyes as the group approached the door at the end of the hallway.</p><p>“it’s like getting to meet our doppelgangers.” Roman explained as he opened the door.</p><p>As soon as the door opened the six were pulled into a room resembling the mind palace. They heard a slam behind them as they dusted themselves off an examined the area.</p><p>“Wow, neato, new friends!” The six turned to see Patton… no, a different Patton smiling at them.</p><p>He was different alright, for one, he was wearing a skirt, and pulling a rather… cutesy pose.</p><p>“Vee? Lo-Lo? Ro-Ro? Dee, Re-Re? And… me me?” Patton tilted his head at the sight.</p><p>“What… on Earth did you just say?” Logan asked.</p><p>“Why its your nicknames, silly billy!”</p><p>Roman took a step forward. “Hi, we’re um… actually I’m not entirely sure what we are to you. Let’s just say we’re the… series version of you.”</p><p>“I believe the term Thomas used was ‘canon’.”</p><p>“Oh, Vee would know about those funny words for fandoms and such. Hey, I got a fun idea, let’s get everyone out to meet each other. It’ll be like a big party!” Patton, or… the different Patton ran out to a hall breaking off from the main room.</p><p>“This isn’t strange at all.” Janus murmured.</p><p>After a while the not-Patton came back with the other 5 following him.</p><p>Not-Virgil was hunched over looking pitiful, clinging to Patton’s arm.</p><p>Not-Remus and not-Logan were holding hands as they walked, as were not-Roman and not-Janus.</p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow and pointed at his doppelganger. “What’s his problem?”</p><p>Not-Virgil squeaked and hid behind his Patton.</p><p>“Oh, he’s just a little shy. It’s okay honeybunch, you can come out.” His Patton reassured him.</p><p>“Honeybunch?”</p><p>“Go on, tell him what those words mean.” His Patton patted his back.</p><p>Virgil took a step forward, trembling like a leaf. “F-f-f-f-f-f-fanon m-m-m-m-m-means-”</p><p>Virgil shook his head. “No. Stop. Don’t pronounce the first sound of a word a thousand times. That’s not what being nervous does to you.”</p><p>The other Virgil took a deep breath and nodded. “Fanon means how the majority of a fandom headcanons or sees or writes a characters. It’s kind of… canon amongst fans.”</p><p>Virgil gave a skeptical look. “So the entire fandom sees me as a weak baby, exactly how I said I DIDN’T want to be seen?”</p><p>Not-Virgil, or… fanon-Virgil visibly deflated and hid behind fanon-Patton again.</p><p>“Virgil!” Patton scolded. Both Virgil’s looked at both Patton’s.</p><p>Virgil groaned. “Okay this is going to get confusing real fast. We need different names.</p><p>“I’ll be fuck daddy!” Both Remus’ practically screamed.</p><p>“Well at least we know ONE character is seen accurately.” Logan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I got an idea! We can go by our nicknames we gave each others!” Fanon-Patton clapped. “Patty, Lo, Ro, Vee, Dee, And Ree-Ree.” Patty pointed at each of the fanon sides respectively.</p><p>“Those names are hardly creative.” Roman rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be mean to little Patty cakes!” Ro protested.</p><p>Roman tightened his gaze at his doppelganger. “You’re asking me not to be mean?”</p><p>“Looks like the audience doesn’t seem to know what a dick you are.” Virgil smirked at Roman who growled back.</p><p>“If he were a dick I could actually tolerate him, maybe even love him?” Remus snickered as the rest coiled in disgust.</p><p>“And the audience thinks you’re a perfect soft angel, which we both know you’re not!” Roman barked.</p><p>Lo tilted his head confusedly. “Do we really fight this much?”</p><p>“Apparently they do, but we love each other.” Dee placed a kiss on Lo’s cheek and the canon sides froze.</p><p>“Did you… just let that snake kiss you?” Virgil asked.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he? We love each other.”</p><p>“Yes! Shipping! I hope we were popped into a smut fic.” Remus grinned.</p><p>Roman gave out an incredibly loud groan. “The audience thinks we’re all dating?”</p><p>Logan tightened his gaze on Lo. “Even you are participating in this?”</p><p>Lo smiled. “Yes, a polyamorous relationship is quite fulfilling.”</p><p>Logan paused with a grimace. “We are nothing alike.”</p><p>“Thank you, Logan. For stating the obvious.” Janus added.</p><p>“I’m surprised any of you even listened to me.” Logan grit his teeth.</p><p>“I try listening to you, but you can’t logic out of everything.” Virgil shouted.</p><p>“That is a useless figure of speech, Logic is always sound.”</p><p>“Sound like screaming?” Remus shouted.</p><p>“Could you add anything constructive?!” Virgil barked.</p><p>The fanon sides watched as quickly their doppelganger from canon dissolved into fighting.</p><p>This was going to be… an interesting meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DLAMPR (no remrom though, like theyre all together but roman and remus arent romantically involved… listen its a complicated thing meant to represent all the relationships in fanon so… its weird.)</p><p>Summary: The canon sides meet their fanon selves</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: sympathetic deceit and remus. remus being disgusting because its fucking remus. cursing, fires, crying</p><p>so uh lemme address the elephant in the room by saying WOW THE FIRST ONE BLEW THE FUCK UP. Something similar happened with my ‘rumored’ series where the first part was so popular that i was terrified to continue because of enormous expectations but what the fuck, lets continue</p><p>there will be more, its planned, but i now have a part time job, animation opportunities, school, and big passion projects to work on so yeah fanfiction isnt really high up on the to do list</p><p>~im so terrified that this will be a huge drop in quality and a huge disappointment for everyone who liked the first~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the argument subsided, it was decided that the sides would spend the day with their doppleganger selves to do what they came for: Get to know their fanon selves.</p><p>Patty twirled his skirt as he beckoned Patton into the kitchen.</p><p>“We’re gonna make yummy pancakes! With lots and lots of sugary syrup!” Patty raved.</p><p>“Well, I’d make a pancake joke, but I think it’d… fall flat.” Patton grinned as Patty erupted into laughter at the pun.</p><p>“I love a good pun and breakfast! How about you grab the ingredients and I get the tools!” Patty turned and started grabbing mixing bowls and measuring spoons from the cabinets.</p><p>Ingredients… right.</p><p>What… What do you use to make pancakes?</p><p>Patton hesitated before making his way to the pantry. Pantries had ingredients!</p><p>He opened it and… wow. It was so big! There were snacks, and mixes, and ingredients, and everything you could think of!</p><p>Okay, pancakes were cake. So… cake mix?</p><p>Patton stood on his toes to reach one of the boxes with a cake on it and yipped as it fell into his hands. Okay, pancakes were sweet… so sugar! And they were yellow…so food coloring?</p><p>Eventually Patton walked to the counter and dumped his armfuls of various ingredients. Patty looked over and tilted his head.</p><p>“Uh… ta-da?” Patton said with the least amount of confidence.</p><p>Patty opened his mouth to say something before an ungodly screech interrupted their train of thought.</p><p>Remus stood at the entrance to the kitchen bouncing on his heels. “PATTY! Ro and Ree are fighting, and it’s GREAT!”</p><p>“Oh dear, not again.” Patty shook his head. “You’re me, so you can take it from here. I gotta get our kiddos to stop being so rough with each other.”</p><p>Patton tried to hide his discomfort. “Remus is not my kiddo.”</p><p>Patty was about to retort before Remus let out another horrid shriek. “C-Coming, kiddos!” And with that he ran off.</p><p>Patton looked at the equipment Patty had put out. There were ten measuring spoons, three separate bowls, a griddle, and four more tools Patton couldn’t even name.</p><p>Alright… cooking wasn’t rocket science. His doppleganger could do this, surely he could too!</p><p>“You forgot this.”</p><p>Patton jumped to see Remus- no, the other Remus… Ree, standing by him and holding up an odd looking bottle.</p><p>Patton hesitated. Was he really gonna trust another Duke?</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m the nice one. Not the one from your world.” Ree batted his eyelashes and held out the bottle. “You gotta put that all over the griddle before you start cooking.”</p><p>Patton sighed. “…Thanks, Ree.”</p><p>“No, problem!” He said as he bounded out of the kitchen.</p><p>Patton sighed. Okay, mix first. Then griddle.</p><p>Just… pour in the ingredients.</p><p>A box of cake mix, a bag of sugar, and a tablespoon of yellow food coloring later, the pancake concoction sat in its bowl.</p><p>“Hope I did this right.” Patton grabbed the bottle Ree had given him and opened it. It had an odd but familiar smell Patton couldn’t place. With a shrug, Patton poured the fluid over the griddle.</p><p>And lit it.</p><p>It only took a single spark for a giant wall of flames to envelop the griddle.</p><p>Patton screamed and stumbled back. Even over the roar of the flames Patton could hear two distinct Duke-y laughs along with a shout “I AM AN AGENT OF CHAOS!”</p><p>Patty came running in and glanced at the bottle in Patton’s hands.</p><p>“Why did you put that in?!”</p><p>“I thought it was like grease or something!”</p><p>“That’s lighter fluid for flambe!”</p><p>“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT FLAMBE IS!”</p><p>Patton grabbed a blanket and tried to fan the flames to quell the blaze, only serving to fuel the ravenous fire.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Patton looked over to see Virgil and Vee.</p><p>“Virgil, what do we do?!”</p><p>Vee wasted no time crumbling to the ground crying. Virgil didn’t even have time to scoff before he ran to grab a quilt draped over the couch and throw it over the blaze. The heavy blanket covered the fire and in a moment everything stopped.</p><p>Everyone took a collective breath.</p><p>“Why the fuck did you start a fire like that? You could’ve killed us!” Virgil shouted at both Patton and Patty before he felt a tug at his jacket.</p><p>“Please don’t yell, Virgil.” Vee spoke in a meek voice.</p><p>Virgil sighed and took a breath. “I’m sorry, but I panicked, okay. I… didn’t wanna yell, but holy shit!”</p><p>“No potty mouth, mister.” Patty scolded.</p><p>Virgil glared. “There was a fucking FIRE and you’re mad about swearing? Who even started it?”</p><p>“Well, Remus gave me a bottle of… flam-bee fluid?” Patton murmured.</p><p>Virgil turned to glare daggers at the two cackling dukes.</p><p>“Well, no harm, no foul.” Patty smiled.</p><p>Virgil stared in disbelief. “That’s it. I’m done with you. I’m this close to snapping.” He walked off with a growl and Vee gently padded behind him.</p><p>“Well, we can still have pancakes. We’ll just use the stove!” Patty approached the bowl of pancake mix Patton had made and grimaced. “Um… Maybe we’ll just have cereal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>